Just Friends
by ShayminFluff
Summary: Roxas and Axel have been friends since Roxas lost his parents 10 years ago. What happens when newfound feelings begin to stir between the two? R&R Story is better than the summary, M for later chapters! -DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!-
1. 1 Sleepover

So, I've been working on this for MONTHS! Thanks to Jellybeans-steh for editing for me! R&R guys, I 3 constructive critism! ~

~Shay

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY, ALL RIGHTS GO TO TETSUYA NOMURA AND SQUARE ENIX!

* * *

Just Friends:

Chapter 1- (insert awesome title here)

Sleep…

That was all that was going through Roxas' mind as he sat in his last-period Algebra class. He hadn't slept soundly in a few days and he had no clue why. _'Oh well'_ he thought as he rested his head drowsily on his right hand and sighed. He had just began to nod off to sleep when he felt an annoying 'tap' on his shoulder. Sighing, Roxas turned around in his chair towards his twin brother, Sora. "What?" the blond whispered in annoyance, having being disturbed from his soon-to-be nap. "Geez…" Sora retaliated with a sigh. "I just wanted to know what's up. You've been out of it lately."

Roxas looked at his brother's modest face, his deep, cerulean eyes glistening with deep concern for the older twin. "It's nothing Sora, I just need sleep, that's all." Roxas replied, turning back to the front of the classroom.

Roxas figured he _had_ to have fallen asleep for a bit when he was jolted awake at the sound of the bell, signaling that the exhausting school day was over until the weekend passed. Gathering up his things and throwing them into his school bag, Roxas was interrupted by a slender hand holding down his algebra book. "Hey, Axel." Roxas laughed, beaming at his redheaded friend, seeing him always made the blond's otherwise horrible days a little brighter. Axel smirked, "What's up with you, Mr. Emo? You're almost as bad as Zexion over there.." he said, nodding to the blunette in the corner of the classroom, reading to their mulleted friend, Demyx. Roxas looked at the two and smiled before turning back to Axel. "I don't know, I haven't been sleeping well lately, always on and off…" Roxas replied with a long, drawn out yawn.

Axel removed his hand from the book and began to ponder on how to better his friend's condition, moments after, this emerald-colored eyes widened when he came up with his idea. Slamming his hands on Roxas' desk, causing the blond to jump and look up in annoyance at him. "What is it Axel?" he asked, standing up and pulling his bag over his shoulder. "You should come stay the night! It's been _ages_ since you've stayed and my mom misses you!" Axel said, looking at the blond's blank expression before clasping his hands together and begging. "Pleeeease Rox?"

Roxas sighed, "Why should I?" the blond responded with a 'huff'.

"Because I'm your best friend?" Axel questioned.

"Nope,"

"Because I'll force you if you refuse."

"-yawn- Is that all you've got?"

Axel pondered before a Cheshire cat grin spread across his face.

"I heard Riku's coming over to see Sora tonight…"

With that, Roxas' eyes widened before shaking his head and sighing in utter defeat. "Fine.." he huffed.

Axel smiled widely, "You promise?"

Roxas nodded as the two made their way towards Demyx and Zexion, who were hand-in-hand at the back of the room.

'_It's strange how such polar opposites can be like this, but at least they're happy…' _Roxas thought as the four walked out of the school and onto the street, heading for home.

One of the convenient things for the group was that they all lived on the same street. As the four turned onto _Paopu Dr., _(A/N: Original much? XDDD *shot*) Demyx and Zexion nodded farewell to Roxas and Axel before departing towards Demyx's house for 'study time'.

Axel looked up to the pale gray sky, only to feel a big, translucent raindrop hit his face. Several more followed before an outright downpour was underway, plastering both his and Roxas' trademark spikes to their faces and necks as they ran the remaining distance to the blond's house. Roxas took quick note that Riku's '67 Mustang (A/N: Lucky bitch _) was in the driveway before following Axel inside, laughing hysterically. Roxas regained his usual composure before signaling Axel to be quiet by pressing a finger to his lips. The redhead nodded, hearing an audible moan come from upstairs in Sora's room. The two quickly ascended the stairs, rushed past Sora's room, and shut Roxas' bedroom door once inside at the end of the hall. Roxas pulling a duffel bag from under his bed.

Roxas quickly packed and turned to Axel. "You have everything? I'm not coming back here for _anything_!" Axel said, rummaging through Roxas' bag. "Hey! I have everything! Geez Axe, I'm not a child!" Roxas huffed, pouting. "Really now? Then where's your toothbrush?" Axel responded with a smirk, pointing to the , now messy, bag. Roxas remained unfazed as he opened up a side pocket and pulled out his black toothbrush. "Satisfied?" he asked, putting the toothbrush back before closing the bag and throwing it over his shoulder. "Very much, let's go." Axel sighed before exiting the room, followed by the blond, and heading downstairs.

* * *

Okay, so there's chapter 1!

5 reviews gets the next chapter!

Axel: Go review before I ignite you..

Me: *Whacks Axel upside the head* That is _NOT _how we treat our guests! D

Axel: sorry....

R&R


	2. A message for the readers

Hey guys, I just wanted to say, for those who've read this fanfic, thank you. But an unfortunate event has occurred. Thanks to my laziness of not typing things up, my new puppy has torn ALL of what I had written for 'Just Friends' and it is now going to be marked as DISCONTINUED until I can get it rewritten, hope you all can understand that. I'll come out with more fics from RPs I've done after I can get them typed up.

Love you all,

~Shay~


End file.
